Could We Be More?
by Music.iz.lifexoxo
Summary: Miley and Oliver have been best friends since they were 10. Now they are in college and it's a whirlwind of emotions coming at them.
1. First Day of College

**OK I am back….haha I can't focus on one story at all. So I am here with a Moliver fic. Yes I love the couple so what. Anyway don't worry for you people that like my other stories, I will update them as soon as I can. But this is my new one so please enjoy.**

Miley smiled at her best friend of now 8 years. They were now 18 and going off to college and what made it better was that they would be sharing a room with each other. He looked at her, matching her smile with one of his own.

"Well Ollie, we made it" She said, looking up at him. His smile grew wider at her.

"You mean, I made it. We all already knew that you were going to get into college" he said. She laughed at him.

"You're right…….WELL, looks like you made it to college Ollie" she said. "Last one to the dorm is buying food" she added and took off running towards what was now going to be their home. He laughed at her antics but ran after her anyway, thanking God that their bags were already in their room.

He caught up to her quickly, granted that his legs were longer and passed her easily. They both ended up at their door the same time.

"How….did…we….tie?" Miley asked between breaths. Oliver just shrugged his shoulders and opened their room door. The room was standard dorm room. One of everything on each side of the room. Miley flung herself onto one of the beds, claiming it as hers. Oliver sat on the one opposite of her.

"So, who's buying food?" she asked, reaching into her bags and trying to unpack while lying down. It wasn't working out too well for her. Oliver smiled at her.

"I'll buy since you did have a disadvantage" he said. She shot her head up.

"You're right I did have a disadvantage, your legs are longer than mine" She said. He laughed at her.

"It's not my fault you're short. Anyway let's unpack so we can go eat" he said, walking over to his suitcases. Miley followed him to the bags and began unpacking her stuff as well.

It took them a couple of hours to get everything settled in the room. When they were finished, they headed out of the dorm and onto an on campus pizza store. They ordered one large pizza and sat in a booth, across from each other.

"Well Miles, are you happy? You get your favorite food, and I'm paying for it" Oliver said. Miley smiled at him while biting into a slice of pizza. She swallowed and answered him.

"Of course I'm happy silly. Why wouldn't I be" she said. They continued eating and talking about random things. Soon, a guy came walking over to their booth. He sat down next to Miley.

"Hi, I'm Caleb" he said, Miley shook his outstretched hand. "Miley, and that's Oliver" she replied, nodding her head in Oliver's direction. He didn't even glance in Oliver's direction.

"Miley, that's a pretty name, but not as pretty as you yourself are" Caleb said. Oliver inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course Miley was pretty; she already knew that, guys say it all the time. He couldn't even count how many times he has heard a guy start off by calling Miley pretty. It bothered him so much. What bothered him the most was that none of the guys ever seemed to care that he was there. They all just ignored his existence as they hit on his best friend.

Oliver looked at Miley, she had a smile on her face and was twirling her hair, laughing at something Caleb said that probably wasn't funny.

'_Great, now she's flirting with him' _Oliver thought to himself. He fought the urge to gag and 'politely' interrupted their conversation, telling Miley that they had to get back before curfew, which wasn't really anywhere near what time it was now, he just wanted to get Miley away from this guy. He watched as Miley exchanged numbers with the guy and they left. She was clinging on to him on the way back to their room, bouncing happily.

"Isn't this great Ollie, not even the first day and I got somebody's phone number" she said.

"Yeah, just great" he mumbled back to her. She didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice though.

"Awww is wittle Ollie jealous?" she said, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. He laughed at her a little.

'_If only you knew'_ he thought to himself, and allowed her to pull him towards the dorms.

**Ok so that's the first chapter, let me know what you guys think please…**


	2. Hi Caleb

**Ok so I am here and updating for you!! Enjoy please =)**

**Oh umm I own nothing but the plot!**

Once inside the dormroom, Miley let go of Oliver and flopped down onto her bed, enjoying the softness of it. She looked up and noticed Oliver still standing at the door.

"Oliver, are going to keep standing there or are you going to lay down, freshman day is tomorrow" she said, jerking Oliver out his thoughts.

He had noticed that the hem of Miley's shirt rose up as soon as she fell onto the bed. He walked over to his bed, lying down on it. He didn't feel like changing out of his clothes, but he heard Miley leaving the room, mumbling something about heading to the bathroom. Using this moment of privacy in the room, he thought back on the day.

He thought about how happy he was that he had made it into college, it made him happier that he was with his best friend. Then he mind wandered to the scene that took place at the pizza store. He mentally growled, he didn't want to think about that guy who had hit on Miley and managed to get her phone number.

He was Miley's best friend, he's supposed to be protective over her, no matter what his other feelings for her were, and he really didn't trust this Caleb guy.

The sound of Miley entering the room again brought Oliver out of his thoughts. She sat on his bed, poking him.

"Miles, arent you too old to be poking people" he said, opening one of his eyes in order to look at her. She smiled at him.

"Im supposedly too old for a lot of things that I still do" she said. "Anyway, I'm not tired, stay awake with me" she added, poking him again since he decided to close his eyes again.

"Why do I have to stay awake just because you're not sleepy" he said, not opening an eye, but grabbing her hand and moving it away from him, stopping her from poking him.

"Because, I will be terribly bored if you don't" Miley said, pouting at him. Oliver opened one eye and immediately shut it again. Miley knew that the pouting worked on him.

Oliver groaned and got off the bed, grabbing clothes and walking out of the room towards the bathroom. Miley watched him leave. The smile leaving her face as soon as the door closed.

She thought back on what had happened today. She moved into her college dorm with her best friend, she got free dinner on the account of her best friend, and she met an incredibly cute guy not too long ago.

'_But why do I feel like I did something wrong?'_ she asked herself. She couldn't figure it out. It was perfectly normal, everything that happened, even teasing Oliver on the way back to the dorm. But now, something feels wrong to her, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The sound of the door opening brought the smile back on her face as she saw Oliver come back into the room. He sat down next to her.

"What do you want to do since staying awake is all your idea?" he said, looking over at her. She shrugged her shoulders, Oliver shook his head at her. This was nothing new, she always didn't know and then an idea suddenly came to her head. He counted to five slowly in his head.

'_5…4…3…2…'_

"I KNOW" he heard Miley yell. She turned facing him on the bed. "How about we just ask each others opinions on things. You know, get to know more about each other" she said, Oliver looked at her.

"Miles, we're best friends, what don't we know about each other?" he said. Miley shrugged in reponse.

"I don't know, there could be things you tell your guy friends that you don't tell me" she said.

"Just like there are things you tell your friends that you don't tell me" Oliver countered.

"Well I'm sure you don't want to talk about girl stuff with me"

"Just like you don't want to talk about guy stuff with me"

They looked at each other, each willing the other to back down, Miley pulled away first, but she wasn't giving up.

"Question number one" she said.

"Miley didn't we just have a whole-"

"What do you think about Caleb?" she finished. Oliver looked at her. Why was she asking him this. He ran a hand across his face.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" he asked her.

"Yes, you're my best friend. I need your opinion on the guys that take interest in me" she said.

"Well my opinion on him is just like my opinion on every other guy that you have dated"

"You mean that they are no good for me and only talking to me for sex?" she said. Oliver smiled.

"You know me so well" he said. Miley rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do I even bother?" she mumbled to herself, but Oliver heard her. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Because, I'm your best friend remember" he said with a goofy smile on his face. Miley rolled her eyes and pushed his hands off of hers, looking at the clock. It was now midnight.

"Oliver, it's midnight" she said. He looked at the clock.

"Yeah, what's your point?" he asked, Miley looked at him.

"Wasn't you supposed to call your girlfriend like an hour ago?" she asked. She waited for it to sink in his head before he scrambled off the bed reaching for his phone.

"Oh_ shit_, she is going to kill me" he said, rapidly dialing the numbers in his phone. He had completely forgot about his girlfriend, Lilly, who had moved to San Francisco as soon as they had graduated high school. All the events of the day had knocked her out of his head.

He heard a sigh of relief leave him when he heard her answer her phone.

"Lillypop I'm so sorry, I was still settling in and I kinda forgot that I had to-" Oliver started, Lilly cut him off in the middle of his sentence telling him that she would have to call him later. He muttered a quick ok and hung up the phone.

During that time, Miley had moved over to her own bed, she really didn't want to hear the conversation between Oliver and Lilly, she still couldn't bring herself to come to terms with Oliver dating Lilly. The girl that was the third part of their trio, the girl who stabbed her in the back, the girl who will most likely braake her best friends heart. She pushed all thoughts of Lilly out of her headn and let sleep take over her body.

Oliver looked at Miley, who was now asleep in her bed. He sighed, thinking how awkward it must be for her to be in the same room as him as he talked to Lilly. But Lilly had ended the conversation before it started. He walked over to his bed, plugging his phone to the charger and headed off to sleep.

**Ok so I made this one longer. Woot woot!!! Over 1,000 words! Im so proud, haha let me know what you think!**


	3. New Friend

**Ok people I am back!! Sorry I have taken so long, my computer has gotten a virus and I have resorted to using my parents laptop. So without any more waiting, here is the next chapter!! Oh and I just want to give a special shout out to peacegal ******** Your review made me smile. So here's the chapter, enjoy!**

The light of the sun woke Oliver from his sleep. He rolled over, looking at his clock, it read 6:45 am. Looking up, he noticed that Miley wasn't in her bed. He sat up as soon as Miley came back in the room, wearing nothing but a towel. Oliver faught the urge to stare at her.

"Oliver, are you gonna go shower or not?" Miley asked him, using another towel to dry her hair. Oliver nodded numbly and ran out the room.

In his absence, Miley used that time to get dressed. She looked through her clothes for something to wear. Today, being the first official day of college, was freshman day. Every freshman on the campus each had a tshirt to wear all day. Miley grabbed the tshirt along with a pair of jean shorts and pulled them on. She was blowdrying her hair when Oliver came back into the room.

"Ummm Miley" he said, not sure he wanted her in the room while he got dressed.

"Oliver, don't worry, I didn't plan on staying in here. I'm gonna go get breakfast, meet me downstairs" she said while quickly running a brush through her hair. She left the room and headed down the hall, bumping into someone on the way.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Miley said, helping the girl up.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault" the girl said, brushing invisible dust off her clothes. Miley looked at the girl, her hair was unique being black with red streaks. Her whole style was different, she was wearing black skinnies with the freshman tshirt on. Miley stuck her hand out.

"I'm Miley" she said. The girl took her hand and shook it.

"Sabrina" she said.

"Again, I'm so sorry that I bumped into you. I'm a true klutz" Miley said. Sabrina laughed.

"And again, it wasn't your fault" she said.

"Good so where are you headed?"

"I was actually going to go get breakfast"

"So was I. Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure"

They started walking down to the cafeteria, getting to know each other along the way.

*With Oliver*

Oliver just sat in the room, staring at his phone. He was already dressed and had went to get his phone. He had received a text message from Lilly later last night after they hand hung up. She broke up with him. He had thought that when she moved to San Francisco to go to school, they could handle the distance, but apparently he was wrong. He looked at the text again, rereading it. He should be somewhat sad, he just lost the girl he thought he really cared about. Instead, he was extremely happy, he wasn't tied to her anymore.

He got up, leaving the room to go meet Miley. He walked into the cafeteria glancing around to find Miley. He found her sitting with some girl. He walked over to her placing his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" he said.

"Ummm Ryan Sheckler?" she said.

"Uhh no, someone better"

"But who's better than Ryan Sheckler?"

"Ok then forget it Miles"

He took his hands off of her eyes and sat next to her. Miley laughed.

"Sabrina, this is Oliver, my best friend. Oliver, this is Sabrina, my new friend" Miley said, gesturing to the girl sitting across from her. Oliver said his greetings and headed to go get some food.

"So that's your best friend?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, that's him. He's such a donut" Miley said, grabbing her orange juice.

"Well he's pretty cute" Sabrina said. Miley almost choked on her drink.

"New friend who just met oliver say what?" she said.

"I said that Oliver is pretty cute" Sabrina said. "Could you talk to him for me, I have a photography class to get to" she added. Miley nodded her head.

"Sure" she said and gave a small smile. She didn't know why but it bothered her that her new friend has taken an interest in Oliver. She shook the feeling as Oliver came back to the table.

"Where's your new friend?" he asked.

"She had class" Miley replied.

"Oh, anyway guess what"

"What?"

"Lilly broke up with me" he said. Miley looked at him in surprise.

"Wait why? I thought yall like loved each other" she said. Inside she was jumping, overwhelmed by the new fact that she won't have to hear about her ex-best friend anymore.

"Well turns out we didn't" Oliver said. Miley nodded her head.

"Wait, aren't you sad?" she asked him, noticing the smile on his face.

"Well, not really. I'm not sure why though, I thought I'd be sad if we were to break up" he said.

They finished eating and began walking to their vocal class.

"So what do you think of Sabrina?" Miley asked him. Oliver looked at her.

"I don't know, I just met her, why?" He said.

"She thinks you're cute" Miley said.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Wow, my first actual day of college and a girl thinks I'm cute" he said. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself donut"

"Do you have to keep calling me that?"

"Well it is what you are"

"But I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Are you really gonna argue with me about me not being a donut?"

"But you are a donut" She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lets just get to class" he said.

**Ok I think I'm gonna end it there. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! ******


	4. Classes Start

**Yes!! I have returned. Sadly my computer still doesn't work and I am coming to you from my parent's laptop which I have taken away****. So I am extremely sorry for the EXTRA late update so to keep you guys not waiting anymore I'm going to stop typing this author's note right about…….now.**

Once inside the classroom, Miley began thinking about her new friend finding her best friend attractive. She didn't know why it was bothering her, she just knew it was. Her and Oliver took random seats in the middle of the classroom and waited with everyone else for the teacher to come in. Using this time, Miley chose to annoy her best friend.

"So Oliver, are you going to talk to Sabrina?" she asked him.

"Miley, why are you so persistent about this?"

"Because it will do you good to meet someone new" she said. She didn't know what exactly she was doing but she felt that she needed to get Oliver with Sabrina.

"Well Miley, if it will make you happy, I'll think about it" he said.

"That is all I ask" she said with a smile. Just then the teacher came into the room.

"Okay everybody, I'm Mr. Joshua Johnson, but just call me JJ. I'm here to help you guys become better vocalists. So who wants to sing for us first?" he said. He looked around the room, nobody raised their hands. Well what did you expect from a class of freshman.

"Okay then, I'm just going to pick a random name from my list. Umm how about Miley Stewart" he said. Miley shot her head up.

"Miss Stewart, can you please sing us something" JJ said. Everyone in the class turned to look at her.

"Ok" she said. She glanced at all the faces around her and then looked at Oliver. He gave her a supportive smile in return. She looked back at JJ and began to sing.

"_These four walls, they whisper to me_

_They know a secret; I knew they would not keep_

_Didn't take long for the room to fill with dust_

_And these four walls, came down around us_

_Must have been something to send me out of my head_

_With the words so radical and not what I meant_

_Now I wait for a break in the silence cause it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again"_

She finished to the sounds of clapping in the room. Miley looked at Oliver who help up two thumbs in her direction.

"Very good Miss Stewart. Ok do we have any volunteers now?" JJ said. A few hands went up around the room. Miley and Oliver sat quietly listening to the other members of their class sing. Soon it came down to Oliver's turn.

He was one of the few boys who actually majored in Vocal Music. So far, the other boys have proven to have little knowledge about music. He took a breath and began to sing.

"_I don't know how to let this go_

_And I don't really want to know_

_What it's like without you in this life_

_Your voice is braking through the air_

_I can hear but I don't care_

_What's it matter anyway tonight_

_But everywhere I go I'm reminded of everything that's going on_

_Something isn't right I can read the signs I know that something's wrong_

_But you didn't have to walk away_

_Girl you didn't have to walk away_

_You didn't have to walk away from me tonight"_

He stopped singing and everyone in the class erupted into applause. Miley gave him her thumbs up for a great job.

"Okay, since basically all of you are musically inclined, you have a little group project. You are going to pick a partner and write a song to be performed in front of the class. You must be ready by next week" JJ said. Everyone began murmuring and looking for a partner.

Many of the girls ran to Oliver in hopes to becoming his partner.

"Sorry girls, I already have my partner" he said, gesturing to Miley. Many of the girls looked at her and she smiled and waved in return. They all went back to their seats.

The rest of class went by with JJ explaining exactly how the project had to be done. The song had to be 'clean' with no sexual references. That was basically the only rule he gave.

On their way out of the classroom, a familiar guy walked up to Miley.

"Hey Miley" he said.

"Oh hi. Caleb right?" she said, being polite.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you had a partner for the project" Caleb asked. She looked at him. She didn't even realize he was in the same class as her.

"Sorry but I do. I'm working with Oliver" she said. She grabbed Oliver's arm and began to walk away, towards the dorms.

When out of earshot, Oliver broke the silence between them.

"How did you know I would agree to be your partner?" he asked. Miley smirked.

"The same way you knew I would agree to be yours" she said. Oliver laughed.

"So why didn't want to work with him anyway?"

"Because I wanted to work with my best friend. Why didn't you want to work with any of the girls?"

"Because I wanted to work with my best friend"

"You're a liar Oaken"

"How?"

"You were just afraid that one of them girls might try and take advantage of you"

"Was not"

"Was too ya donut"

"Was not"

"You can keep denying it all you want. I know the truth"

"Do you enjoy making my life hell?"

"Yes, why yes I do"

Miley let his arm go and ran ahead of him. Oliver ran after her but she had a pretty good head start. Miley ran until she bumped into none other than Sabrina in the hallway. They both laughed while getting up.

"We have got to stop meeting up like this" Miley said.

"You're right. One day we might actually get hurt" Sabrina said.

"Yeah. So you're out of class?"

"Yeah, got out a while ago. I was going to go relax until my next class"

"Why don't you hang with me and Oliver? We're not doing anything special"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Plus you can get to know him. In my opinion, he's a donut, but hey, if he's your type I won't judge" Miley said. Sabrina laughed.

"Okay then. Since you put it that way"

Oliver ran up then, out of breath.

"Ollie what took you so long?" Miley asked.

"You chose to start running out of nowhere; I had no idea where you went"

"You could've just called me"

"Yeah, didn't think about that" he said. He noticed the other girl standing next to Miley.

"Hey Sabrina"

"Hi Oliver"

"What's up?"

"Sabrina's gonna hang out with us for a while Oliver" Miley said.

"Oh cool. Then let's go" he said. Walking past the girls and towards his and Miley's room.

The girls followed him and they all sat around the room. The two girls on Miley's bed and Oliver on his.

"What do you guys wanna do" Oliver asked. He looked over and saw that both girls were occupied by the laptop Miley had. Both girls laughing.

"What are you guys looking at?" Oliver asked.

"Miley signed onto facebook" Sabrina said.

"Yup, and I'm showing her pictures" Miley said. Oliver almost yelled, instead he stared at Miley.

While in high school, he and Miley took a lot of pictures, and Miley had posted them all on facebook. Most of them being pictures from parties and just hanging out around school. He didn't want Sabrina seeing the party pictures. He didn't want her to think that was the type of guy he was.

"Wow Oliver, you really like to party huh?" Sabrina said. Too late.

"In my defense-"

"Oliver you have no defense" Miley said. Causing Sabrina to laugh.

"Oh I have a great idea" Miley said, getting up and going to her desk.

"What is it" Oliver asked.

"Since we're in college now, and all those pictures are from high school, how about we take new pictures, with our new friend" she said, holding her camera in her hand.

**I think I'm going to end this chapter here. It's almost 1, 400 words. I'm so proud of myself! Anywho, let me know what you all think. I really like this story. I'm going to try and update my other ones, they must feel neglected. So please R&R**


	5. Author's Note

**OK…..look look, I am here coming to you with an author's note for once…..**

**I am truly sorry it is taking me so long to update.**

**I need more reviewers for this story….and maybe my other ones 2. So if you like them please tell your FF friends about them.**

**Does anybody want to help me write this one since I am not able to be as consistent as I wish to be?**

**Should I keep writing??**

**So those are my questions for you lovely readers. Also, I will be updating, I am in the process of writing a new chapter for this one and my other ones as well. I am a part of my school choir and have been in rehearsal for the past month or so for our performances this week (wish me luck!). But I'd really like to work with one of you so please let me know.**

**Until next time…..**

**~Britt**


End file.
